


The Only Way To Be A Brother

by patdbrendonn



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: "Fuck," Gerard muttered as he looked at his younger brother naked for the first time since childhood, mainly when Mikey was a baby. "You really grew into your body.""Shut up!" Mikey joked. He felt ready for this, but, felt kinda uncomfortable. Yes, siblings have to marry each other one day. Why one wasn't born a female (Gerard), no one knows. That's just how God makes people gay. It felt weird to Mikey that he was minutes away to be fucked by his brother since the oldest is dominant. You would usually think that you would go to your brother to fix a fuck up you did and you needed it to be fixed so you wouldn't get into shit. But, instead of being best friends, you have to learn at a very young age what love is. What sex is. Some siblings lose their virginities as young as ten. Those are the ones you see pregnant at 15 because their whole family are whores.





	The Only Way To Be A Brother

"Fuck," Gerard muttered as he looked at his younger brother naked for the first time since childhood, mainly when Mikey was a baby. "You really grew into your body."

"Shut up!" Mikey joked. He felt ready for this, but, felt kinda uncomfortable. Yes, siblings have to marry each other one day. Why one wasn't born a female (Gerard), no one knows. That's just how God makes people gay. It felt weird to Mikey that he was minutes away to be fucked by his brother since the oldest is dominant. You would usually think that you would go to your brother to fix a fuck up you did and you needed it to be fixed so you wouldn't get into shit. But, instead of being best friends, you have to learn at a very young age what love is. What sex is. Some siblings lose their virginities as young as ten. Those are the ones you see pregnant at 15 because their whole family are whores.

Mikey sat on the bed, patting next to him for Gerard to sit next to him. He did, placing his hand on Mikey's cheek.

"You look awesome." He said softly, leaning in a bit. This was it. The kiss. "I wish I had a body like yours." 

"One day you will, don't worry." Gerard practically moaned at that comment, pressing his lips onto his baby brother. Mikey's eyes stayed open for a few seconds, soon closing and taking it all in. Their lips started to move, Mikey running his hand through Gerard's hair.  "I love you," Mikey purred. That was the first time he said 'I love you' in a sexual matter. 

"I love you, too." Their lips reconnected, Gerard pushing Mikey down on the bed. It was all a haze from there. 

***

"Boys," There mother started as she sat down opposite from the brothers. "First of all, I could hear you guys last night. I know this is exciting, having this all new to you. But you guys have to be careful!" She sighed, looking at her hands. "When two brothers are born, the youngest is able to bare a child. That's how it works. And with Gerard being 17, he would be able to get you pregnant. I really don't want to see my 14-year-old son go through that. But, accidents happen."

"Are we just going to skip over the fact that I can get fucking pregnant!" Mikey yelled. 

"Mikes, language. Yes, you can get pregnant. I know I can trust you two. I could probably take you to the doctor to get you on birth control, or just wear a condom, Gerard. Did you last night?"

"No, but I didn't... You know,  _do it_ inside him..." Gerard responded, embarrassed. Their mom laughed a bit, rubbing her nose. 

"Okay... Well then. I just thought I should tell you guys, you probably thought pregnancy was out of the question as both of you are male."

"Wait, what happens if both siblings are born female? What happens then?" Mikey asked. 

"No idea. I have two sons, not two daughters. If you guys were born female, I would know." Mikey nodded, looking at his brother. "Usually the romantic relationship between two siblings start in their mid-twenties. Usually is the keyword. It also doesn't help with a three year age gap, so Gerard is more advanced than you, Mikey. I'm not saying it's anyone's fault, but, I just wanted you to know what can happen. Let's say it did, somewhere down the line Mikes get's pregnant. What would you guys do?" Gerard looked at Mikey. 

"He can do whatever he wants with his body. All I'll do is be here to support my baby brother." Gerard exclaimed. Mikey sighed, looking up at his mom. 

"I would do whatever I could to bring a healthy baby into this world. And I would be happy. I would be happy that I can become a Dad." Their mom nodded. He sighed, grabbing Gerard's hand. "But that won't happen for some time, I think Gee is with me on that one."

"Oh, yeah yeah. I don't want to be a Dad now! We're both not ready, so Mom, don't worry."

***

Mikey threw on the biggest hoodie he could find in his brother's closet, slipping it on and running upstairs. Gerard sat on the couch with the remote in hand, looking at his brother weirdly. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, getting up. Mikey stopped, sighed and rubbed his arm. 

"I need to go get more pencils for school." He lied. 

"I have som-"

"Yours is shit!" Mikey yelled as he ran to the door. Gerard stood there, blinking a few times before sitting back down, looking out the window to see Mikey run full force down the street. He shrugged, looking back at the TV. On the other hand, Mikey couldn't shrug this off. Ever since that whole "Talk" with his mom, he's been worrying non-stop about it. Especially when over the past weekend he woke up every morning having to throw up. It could be literally anything, but now Mikey is convinced he's pregnant. That's what happens when your mother goes on and on about pregnancy. 

He ran into the pharmacy and through the aisles, probably making some of the staff worried that he was going to rob the place or something. He stopped when he saw the row of just pregnancy tests. Every single one was different, some with weird screens and some were just paper it looked like. He picked two of the most expensive ones, going to the cash and placing them on the counter. 

"Aren't you a dude?" The cashier asked as he scanned them. Mikey nodded, not looking the cashier in the eye. "22.94 please." Mikey sighed, pulling out 25, money he stole from Gerard. He got the change back and was handed the bag, Practically bolting out of the store. He ran and ran again until he was back home, looking at Gerard who was still in the same place as before, 

"It looks like you got more than just pencils," Gerard said, standing up again. Mikey sighed, running down the hall to the small bathroom and locked himself in. He pulled the boxes out of the bag and looked at them, reading the box.  _Results take up to five minutes to appear._ He sighed once again, ripping one of the boxes open and staring down at the test. It was mocking him. 

Mikey watched the test for the full five minutes, tearing up when a small pink line appeared. He dropped the test, ripping the other box open and using that one, too. He let out a sob as that one came up positive as well. He put both in the pocket of the hoodie, walking out to the bathroom and into the living room. Gerard stood up when he saw his little brother crying. 

"What's wrong, Mikes?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around his brother. Mikey pulled away, reaching into the pocket and pulling out a test, placing it into Gerard's hand. He stared down at it, looking at Mikey. "Wait... What?" He coaxed, gripping the test firmly in his hand. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means we're probably going to have a baby.." Mikey replied, now biting his nails. Gerard let out a long sigh, looking around the room. 

"How do you know for sure unless you see a doctor?" Gerard asked Mikey. Mikey sighed, pulling out the other test from the pocket and handed it to Gerard. "Oh shit... Mikes..."

"It's fine, really. I think if anything mom saw this coming because she sat us down and talked to us about it. It's just, Oh god, what are we going to do?" Mikey let out a sob as he landed on his knees, Gerard following. 

"I'll drop out and get a job, I'll do fucking everything I can, okay? We both know that it takes one time for this to happen. Once. You gotta think, we're going to have a baby!" Mikey looked into Gerard's eyes and saw a glimpse of happiness. 

"You're happy?" He asked when Gerard wrapped his arms around Mikey again. 

"Of course I am! I scared shitless but I'm happy! But we have to tell mom..." Mikey let out a groan, wiping some tears from his cheek. "She'll understand! She might be disappointed but she'll understand! If anything, she would slap me silly." Mikey started to smile. "There's that smile! How about we go out to eat, talk about it all then come back!"

"By the way, I stole some of your money to pay for the tests..." Mikey admitted. Gerard let out a sigh before placing his hand on Mikey's shoulder. 

"It's fine. Just next time ask, okay?"

*

"Mom..." Mikey started, hand intertwined with Gerard's. It was like the words were stuck in his throat, not being able to talk. He sighed, looking at Gerard. 

"He's pregnant, Mom." He said quickly. Mikey looked down at the ground, not being able to look at his mom. 

"Honey, look at me." Mikey looked up at his mom. "It's okay! I'm not mad at you guys if anything I'm happy that I get a grandchild! But you do know that this means you have to have another baby in a few years." Mikey nodded. "Okay, at least you know. I'll call around and try to get you an appointment somewhere."

***

"I look like a fucking whale," Mikey muttered as he tried to button up his pants. He looked over at Gerard who sat on their now shared bed. 

"No, you don't," Gerard replied. Mikey sighed, walking over to the bed and sat down. "You're six months along, you're fine."

"I just want to be skinny again!" Gerard let out a laugh, now both brothers trying to button up. "I think I need some pregnancy clothes..." Mikey sighed, placing his hands on his stomach. "What if I like, got a lot of extra-large shirts and stretchy pants?"

"That could work, baby. How about after you get home from school we'll go. For now, just wear some pyjama pants!" Mikey nodded, grabbing some from his dresser. "Do you want a ride to school?"

"Yes please." Gerard got up and grabbed his keys before kissing Mikey's cheek. "I'll meet you outside, I still have to pack some of my stuff. Warm up the car or something." Mikey stood there as he watched Gerard walk away, soon hearing the front door open and close. He slipped on the pyjama pants, walking out of the bedroom as he went to the bathroom, taking his comb and brushing his hair a bit. Mikey has to admit, he praises anyone who has to go to school while pregnant, because, it's fucking hard. Your ankles swell up, your back hurts, you have to pee a lot, and on Fridays, the Cafeteria serves Hawaiian pizza which makes Mikey gag right now, even though he loves it. He looked into the mirror, standing to the side. He smiled a bit as he rubbed his hands up and down his bump. "Hey, baby." He whispered quietly. "I know you don't like me going to school, but I promise you it's going to end soon since this semester is done in a few weeks, then we get to relax for the summer. Daddy needs you to behave today, okay? Because if you don't, I'll eat eggs, and I know you don't like them."

*

Mikey sifted in his seat as the lecture went on in Health. And coincidently, it was about safe sex and the results of unprotected. 

"Er, Mrs.Kozlowski, I think I know all about this," Mikey said, some of his classmates snickering. She looked back at Mikey and sighed, placing her chalk down. 

"How far along are you again, Michael?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"Six months." She hummed. 

"And your brother... Gerard is it?" Mikey nodded. "Is he the father?"

"Are you implying that I'm a whore?" Mikey snapped back, making his teacher's eyes grow wide. Mikey stared at her, narrowing his eyes. "That's what I thought." He said as he slumped back in his seat. 

"Okay... I'm sorry, Michael. How about you come up and talk about your plans when the baby arrives?" Mikey sighed, getting out of his seat and walking up to the front. 

"Well... Gerard just got a job so we are saving up to get our own apartment since Gerard is 17 it's easier to get one. And we have started to get together baby supplies like diapers and cute onesies. I actually find it very fun, going around the baby stores." Mrs.Kozlowski nodded.

"Does anyone have questions for Michael?" One kid in the back rose her hand. 

"Yeah, I do. Two, actually. One, your brother is that emo fat one, right?" Mikey sighed as he nodded. "Okay... And two, do you guys want a boy or a girl?" Mikey thought about it, finding himself smiling. 

"We haven't really thought about it, but I think I personally want a girl. Having a little girl to call our own would be awesome." The girl smiled. 

"I have a question for you," Mrs.Kozlowski started. "Have you guys picked out names yet?" Mikey nodded no. 

"Gerard and I have decided to name the baby once it's here, so we can pick out a name that suits him or her."

*

"I hate clothes shopping!" Mikey growled as he looked through the big shirts. "Can we just get them and go?" Gerard nodded with a sigh, holding the few shirts Mikey had already picked out. 

"Just get a few more, then we'll leave." Mikey let out a groan, flipping through a few more shirts. He started to tap his foot, pulling out a shirt and placing them on Gerard's arm. "Is that it?" Gerard asked, counting seven shirts in his hand. 

"Yeah, that's all I like. Now we have to get me some pants." Gerard nodded, throwing the shirts into the cart and started to push it. Mikey followed right behind, trying desperately to not let the stranger's stares get the best of him. He walked closer to Gerard, him wrapping his arm around his younger brother. 

"Don't let them get to you, Mikes. They're just jealous." Mikey scoffed, trying to believe that. Probably in some ways, yes, maybe some people were jealous. Either they're an only child or they just can't have children. Gerard stopped walking and pointed at all of the comfy pants. "Look, there you go! Those look so soft!" A smile crept onto Mikey's face, walking to them and grabbing all of the larges before throwing them into the cart. "You good now that you have clothes you can fit in?" Gerard asked. 

"Yup!" Mikey replied sweetly.

***

 "I can't fucking do this!" Mikey yelled as the doctor walked into the room, looking over at Gerard with tears streaming down his face. "I can't"

"Yes, you can, Mikes! I know you can! You are so goddamn strong! I wouldn't have been able to lay here for almost 16 hours in the worst pain somebody has probably experienced. You have to think, our baby is almost here! Aren't you excited?" Mikey nodded as Gerard started to rub his cheek. Mikey let out a sob as he felt the nurses try to get his feet in the stirrups. "Don't resist it, baby." Mikey moved his head to the side and closed his eyes as hard as he could. 

"I have to check you, Micheal. If you stay still, it won't hurt as much, you'll just feel a bit of pressure." Mikey nodded, looking back at Gerard. 

"We're having a baby..." He whispered quietly to his older brother. 

"We're having a baby..."

*

"Push!" The doctor yelled. Mikey let out a whine as his chin touched to his chest. His hand gripped Gerard's as his whole body visibly shook. Gerard stared at his baby brother wide-eyed, scared shitless. Mikey has been pushing for over an hour, being worn out. 

"Get it out." He said quickly, almost rushed. 

"Michael, you have to push to get it out. Keep on going." Mikey started to scream, opening his eyes slightly. "You guys are about to be parents! It's almost here!" Mikey's head hit the pillow beneath him, pushing some more. That's when he heard it, the loud high-pitched cry that filled the room. "It's a girl!" Gerard felt tears brim his eyes, watching the baby being placed on Mikey's`chest. 

"Oh... My god!" Mikey cried out, looking down at his new daughter. "She's beautiful!"

"She is!" Gerard placed his head on Mikey's shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief. "You did so well!" 

"I know." 

*

Both Mikey and Gerard smiled as their mom walked into the hospital, cooing when she saw the infant wrapped up tightly in Mikey's arm. 

"She's beautiful!" She bubbled, walking closer to the bed as Mikey pulled back some of the blankets, showing more of the baby's face. "What is her name, or have you decided on one?"

"We have," Gerard said as he smiled at Mikey, "Her name is Rajah Eva Way. It's more of a male name but it suits her so well!" Their mom nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"My, my! It  _does_ suit her! You guys are making me very proud right now!" Mikey smiled, placing the blankets back where they were before. 

"She's a little tired right now. All she wants to do is sleep, eat and poop." Mikey sighed, rocking Rajah a bit. "But, she's adorable, so, it's worth it."

***

Gerard sighed as he looked through the aisles at Toys 'R' Us, looking desperately for a toy for Rajah for her first birthday. She is already picky for her toys, only liking red and trucks. Not that he's complaining, he'd rather buy trucks and cars than Barbies. He stopped the cart when he saw a huge dump truck, it was almost 100 bucks but it seemed perfect for his daughter. One year, god, he always has wondered where the time flies. Mikey's now 15, and he's now a legal adult. They even have their own apartment, Gerard working a fair job and getting 6 bucks an hour. And for the time, that's lots. He pays the rent, water, power and Rajah's daycare expenses. Yet, they still have money to have just in case of an emergency. They're not 'broke', but live like they are so they don't get carried away with the money they do have in the bank.

Gerard smiled as he picked up the dump truck, looking at it before placing it into the cart. He then decided that just getting her one gift from him would suck, so, he grabbed a fake set of keys. She loves keys. 

"Awe, you buying something for your sister?" The cashier asked, scanning his items. 

"Er, no, my daughter. She's one next week." Gerard replied. 

"But you're just a kid yourself! At least she has a good father!" The toys were placed back in the cart. "123.93, sir." Gerard pulled out his wallet and gave the cashier three 50 dollar bills, getting some change back. "You have a good day!"

"You too!" Gerard smiled as he left the store, opening the trunk to his crappy car. Hey, it's a car that goes from A to B, he's happy. He got into the car with a sigh, looking at the small picture of Rajah that hung from the rear-view mirror. She is really starting to look like Mikey, a lot. It's almost like every day she looks more like him. It just means she's going to be really adorable when she's older. 

Gerard pulled into the parking garage, grabbing the toys and locking the car. He smiled, walking to the elevator and pressing the '7' button. For such an old building, the elevator moves really fast. He even has a theory that the building used to be a hospital, that's why they move so fast because when they are transferring patients, they don't want them to die in the elevator. 

He walked down the hallway to the front door, opening it up to see Mikey playing with Rajah. 

"Hey, Gee!" Mikey beamed, lifting Rajah into his arms. "Look Ry, Daddy's home!" Gerard smiled as he walked over to Mikey and Rajah, kissing his daughter's cheek, then Mikey's. "What did you get?"

"Rayah's B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y G-I-F-T-S." Mikey nodded, placing Rayah back on the ground. "She's going to love it!" 

"I'm sure she will! Oh, and Mom called, she's coming over after work to drop off some baby formula, I guess the grocery store had a really good sale on so she bought six tubs!" 

"Wow, we have such a good mom!" Gerard ran into the bedroom and put the toys into the closet, coming back out to sit on the couch. "How has Rayah been today?" He asked, picking up the TV remote. 

"A little fussy in the morning when she just woke up, but she perked up as the day went on." Rayah started to crawl over to Gerard, sitting back down and smiling up at him. "Did you miss Daddy?"

"I think she did!" Gerard laughed as he picked Rayah up. She gurgled something, smiling with her three teeth. "I can't believe she's almost one!" Mikey let out a sigh. 

"You know, we're going to have to start trying for a baby... I don't think we should have Rayah as an only child." Gerard's eyes widened. "I know, it will suck. But you know it will benefit her life when she grows up."

"Mikes... I know what you're getting at, but I-I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Do you think I'm ready for it? I just turned 15! It's more about Ry than us!" Mikey replied.

***

"So, our first time fucking we get pregnant but when we actually try we can't?" Mikey scoffed, both brothers looking at the negative pregnancy test. "I don't get it. We've been having sex like six times a day! If so, more!" 

"It's hard to conceive... Maybe we're doing something wrong." Gerard added, placing his hands on Mikey's shoulders. 

"What are we doing wrong? You come in my ass, that's literally it!" Mikey yelled, throwing the test down the hallway and storming off. Gerard ran for him, sighing before walking into Rayah's room. 

"Hey, Ry... Your Daddy is really upset right now! Maybe you can cheer him up." He picked up his daughter, swinging her onto his hip. They walked down the hall, Gerard slowly opening the door to the master bedroom. "Babe?" He saw Mikey laying on the bed with his face in a pillow. 

"Leave me alone." He said, his voice muffled. 

"I can't leave you alone, Mikes. I can't because if I do, I won't know what's wrong." Gerard let go of Rayah, her crawling to Mikey. "We just have to keep on trying. Trust me, the time will be right." Mikey sat up, taking Rayah into his lap.

"I don't want Rayah to be an only child! Or have to fuck somebody who is like, ten years younger than her! It's not like we can go get fertility treatment, I'm still underage! We've been trying for months, Gee! I don't think I can take much more!" Gerard let out a sigh as he scooted down the bed more, hand placed on Mikey's.

"We can take a break! Baby, Ry is only one, it's not like we're running out of time! If anything, use one every two weeks! You don't know, you could be preggers right now!"

***

"Holy shit..." Mikey muttered, sitting on the edge of the tub. He held it in his hand, the positive test. A tear fell down his cheek as he ran out of the bathroom, smiling when he walked up to Gerard who was playing with Rayah. "Gee?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up at Mikey. 

"We're going to have another baby, I think." Gerard's eyes grew wide, a smiling appearing on his face. 

"Are you serious?" He asked with a slight laugh, Mikey nodding. Gerard stood up, engulfing Mikey in one of the biggest hugs he's ever given to anybody, smiling so wide it would be believed that his mouth would stay like that. Soon, that hug turned into 'we're having a baby' sex. 

***

Gerard walked back into the apartment with a huff, throwing the black garbage bag onto the floor.

"There," He panted his hands on his knees. "Every single article of clothing you wore while pregnant with Rayah. You happy now? I had to rummage through our storage unit for this." Mikey ran over, bending down and ripping the bag open. He let out a sigh as he pulled out a pair of comfy pants, unbuttoning his jeans and replacing them with the comfy pants. 

"Oh thank god, I fucking hate wearing jeans with this stomach!" Mikey walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pre-made sandwich that was in the fridge. "Kay, I'm going to school. I'll see you after 2:30." Gerard smiled as Mikey kissed his cheek. 

"Love you," Gerard said fast. 

"Love you too, baby."

*

"So, you're pregnant again?" The principal, Mr.Prewitt, asked as he leaned on his desk, looking at Mikey with a blank face. 

"Yes, sir." Mr.Prewitt let out a hum, walking back to his desk, sitting down. 

"So, you're first daughter, Rayah, is it?" Mikey nodded, "She's one. Both you and Gerard are good kids, I don't want to see you have to drop out two to take care of another baby. I'm going to propose something. We have a few other students with children under the age of three, I think about seventeen teens. We are starting a small program funded by the government, that teen parents can still go to school, have free daycare provided by a teacher in the school, and be able to pay rent by receiving about three-thousand dollars every month to pay for expenses and stuff you need for your baby, as well as the baby bonus. If you guys want, I can have you fill out the forms to apply for this, I've only seen one person get rejected because they were addicted to narcotics. That way you guys could keep your apartment and car, Gerard can come back to school and get a good education and you guys could support your family. Oh, and did I mention that college tuition is free for parents and their kids in this program?" Mikey started to perk up. 

"Y-Yeah, I'll have to call Gerard but I'm sure he'd love to come back to school, watch after me, y'know!" Mr.Prewitt smiled. 

"And, since Gerard is behind I can set it up so you guys will have the same classes. I really value the sanity of my students, since I was a teen dad myself."

"Really? How was that?" Mr.Prewitt laughed a bit. 

"I'm the youngest brother so it hurt. A lot. I think you know all about that by now!" He laughed. "I had my first when I was 16. I'm actually jealous, teen parents never had this type of thing when I was a teenager! My brother was the one to drop out and now I'm the only one with a job!"

*

"Hello?? Gerard said when he picked up the phone.

"Gee! It's Mikes!" He bubbled, "Look, can you like, get Ry dressed and drive to school? We were just offered a huge opportunity and I don't think it would do justice if I told you over the phone." 

"Is everything fine?" Gee asked, Mikey hearing Rayah close to the mic. 

"Yeah! Just hurry, I don't want to take much of Mr.Prewitt's time."

*

Mr.Prewitt said everything again to Gerard, Mikey sitting outside of the office as he talked to Rayah. He looked up when a kid he really didn't recognize stood in front of him. 

"Is this your kid?" He asked with a slight smile. "I was in your health class when Mrs.Kozowski made you talk about your pregnancy and shit. It's good to see that she is so beautiful! Looks a lot like you!" Mikey returned the smile, brushing some hair out of Rayah's face. 

"Yeah, and with number two on the way, I hope the next one looks like Gerard!" The boy gasped with a huge smile. 

"Congratulations, man! How far along?" He asked, sitting down next to Mikey. 

"Almost five months. Hey, I'm sorry, I'm bad with names." Mikey said softly. 

"No worries. Mine's Frank. And what is this cutie's name?" Frank said as Rayah grabbed the chain around Frank's neck. 

"Her name is Rayah! Gerard picked it out for her, he thought it really suited her!" Mikey looked up again once the office door opened, Mr.Prewitt appearing. 

"You want to come back in, Michael?" Mikey nodded, smiling at Frank. 

"I guess I'll see you around!" Frank nodded, watching Rayah as Mikey carried her back into the office. 

"So," Mr.Prewitt started, sitting back down at his desk. "Gerard has agreed to all of this. For this to happen, you do need to get good marks in all academic classes. If you don't get good grades, there is a bog test that is mixed with exams to get you ready for the exam. You both are amazing students, trust me. So, you guys in?" Both Mikey and Gerard nodded with smiles. "Great! I'll just get you two to sign these, with your date of birth and also your daughter's full name and date of birth and I'll send it off!" Mr.Prewitt said as he handed them the papers. 

"When do the payments come in the mail?" Gerard asked as he picked up the paper to sign. 

"It will start next month." Gerard smiled, looking over at Mikey. "I'm excited to see this little girl every day!" Mr.Prewitt gushed. 

"And soon a newborn!" Mr.Prewitt let out a groan. 

"God, I can't wait! I love babies!"

***

"Fuck!" Mikey yelled as he bounced on the birthing ball a bit, his hands on his lower back. He has been in the hospital having contractions for over six hours now, nurses coming every thirty minutes to check on him. So far, so good. But, this time is going to be a lot different. Mikey chose to have a water birth. That way, he could keep cool and Gerard can be in there with him. To be honest, Mikey is excited to get into the huge ass tub, it even has jets for when you are having contractions that you can control! 

"Was that the worst one yet?" Gerard asked, him on his knees as he held one of Mikey's knees. Mikey nodded, eyes closed shut and head hanging low. It honestly felt like someone was stabbing him, or what he could imagine what being stabbed felt like. It sucked. Once that contraction was over, Mikey let out a groan, shifting on the ball. 

"I think I'm starting to feel pressure, babe," He moaned out, eyes opening to look at Gerard. 

"Want me to go get someone?" Mikey nodded, making Gerard practically run out of the room. He soon came back, a nurse following right behind. Mikey slowly moved to the bed and placed his feet on the stirrups. His eyes closed when he felt the nurse all up in his business, soon letting out a huff. 

"I'm going to go get your delivery room ready, Michael. I'll be right back with the doctor."

*

Mikey squirmed around in the water, tears flowing down his cheeks. Gerard sat behind him, rubbing his hands up and down Mikey's sides. Mikey had to admit, being in the water was pretty cool, it made him feel more comfortable. But, really the only thing that surfaced in his mind is that there is literally a baby hanging out of him. His eyes were closed as hard as they possibly could, his whole body tense as he bore down. Somehow, oh somehow this baby felt worse. Maybe from the scar tissue ripping from when he had Rayah, but he wouldn't know. He wouldn't know anything about this whole process, and you'd think he would because this is the  _second_ baby he has delivered, but no. Michael James Way is just a 15-year-old boy who has a thing for his brother. 

"C'mon! The baby is almost here!" Mikey was tempted to yell at the doctor that he could feel every ounce coming out of his ass, but didn't. Instead, he yelled at Gerard. Yelling the classic lines such as 'you are never touching me again' and 'you will burn in hell'. Ah, the joys of childbirth. 

All of the sudden, almost all of that pain left Mikey's body, the baby slipping free after an hour of pushing. The pain was finally over, and trust Mikey, it felt good. He stayed silent for a few seconds to wait for the doctor. 

"It's a girl!" Mikey let out a loud sigh, turning his head to look at Gerard. After the baby was taken out of the water and cleaned off, she was placed on Mikey's chest. 

"I thought it was supposed to be a girl..." Mikey mumbled. 

"So did I... how is this going to work?" Gerard asked the doctor, hinting at the whole sex thing later in life. 

"Well... We can do some tests, sometimes when the second baby is a female, we can reverse it to male." The doctor replied, making Mikey mad. 

"No fucking way. I am not letting that happen, who fucking cares if they don't have kids later in life?" Mikey snapped back. "We have two daughters. I am  _not_ going to force her to be trans. She can be trans if she wants to." Mikey looked down at her face while she still cried. "She has to figure out that on her own, not being forced into it."

*

When the hospital door opened and Frank appeared, Mikey started to smile widely. He and Frank have become best friends, Frank being only one year younger. Almost every day after school Frank would come over to Mikey and Gerard's apartment, helping out with stuff. And actually, he is an amazing cook. Frank walked into the room with a gasp, walking closer to Mikey who was holding the newborn. 

"Oh my god, she's adorable!" He cooed, looking over at Gerard. "You guys are so lucky to have such cute kids! What's her name?" Mikey looked down at his daughter and smiled. 

"Cassie Ayanna Way," Mikey replied, rubbing his thumb on Callie's cheek. "It means she is the most beautiful, so, we thought it would be a good choice."

***

"We have never had a student like him. I would like to ask Michael Way to come up and present a speech about family." Mr.Prewitt said, Mikey standing up in his cap and gown, next to him is Gerard. Mikey smiled the whole way up to the podium, looking at the other graduates and family with a sigh. 

"Thank you, Mr.Prewitt. So hi, My name is Michael, but most people here call me Mikey. I have had a pretty rough four years here, but, the last two have been somewhat easier. First, I would like to thank my awesome big brother, Gerard, for helping me through it all. I would not be up here without you, babe." Some of the family members awed. "And I would also like to thank our two little girls, Rayah, who is almost four and Callie who just turned three a week ago. I was 14 when I had Rayah and usually, people would give up on school, drop out and take care of the baby full time. Not me. I stayed, became best friends with Frank Iero and got the some of the best grades in my classes. I was 15 when Callie came around, Gerard and I did struggle for the first few months of her life, trying to take care of a one-year-old and a newborn. But, we have supports that made sure that we could do anything with our family, even if it meant we'd be expanding more one day. Graduates, there is nothing you cannot do in your lifetime, so I guess what I'm trying to say is you only have this one life, so do what you can to make up for the stupid stuff to follow."

 


End file.
